Of Snow, Soup and Sherlock
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: Molly did tell Sherlock that she did try, when he looked up at her from where he had went down on the side of the street.


**_This is what I write when I'm snowed in on a Monday .This fic wanted to be so many things but, in the end this is what happened. Shameless fluff._**

* * *

To say that Molly was miffed was an understatement. After an eight hour shift the last thing that she needed right now was to be snowed in at Bart's. All she wanted to do right now was go home, have a bath and snuggle up in the many layers of her bed.

Molly sighed outwardly. There was nothing for it then, she'd just have to wait it out until the snow began to falter enough for her to brave the onslaught outside.

To make matters worse the morgue wasn't really equipped with heaters, and after all the years of working here, Molly realized that she had never actually just sat in the morgue, even to do paperwork.

If she had that displeasure, she'd at least go down to the canteen and work on her notes with a cup of tea in hand, to bad the canteen was closed, figures.

There was only so much more she could do in the morgue now to occupy her time, she made it a rule to try and not take work home with her, unless if urgent. And once her shift was over that was it, no more work.

After about half an hour of doodling on her notepad aimlessly while listening to some music on her Iphone, a text message broke Molly out of her stupor.

_**Coming in. SH**_

Molly barely had time to reply to the message before Sherlock came through the double doors, bag of crisps in hand, only the one though it seemed, must be on a case.

"Ah,Molly. Thought you'd still be here." Sherlock spoke while handing her the packet of crisps.

Molly took them gratefully, she hadn't realized her rumbling stomach, but on second thought she spoke up. " If you've come in for something, Sherlock. I'm sure you can help yourself, you always do." She hadn't meant for it to come out that way, she was just stating the truth.

Sherlock frowned slightly, and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Actually I just came to walk you home, I knew that you'd decide to try and wait it out."

Molly stood up from her seat and kissed his cheek. "You know me to well."

Sherlock picked up Molly's scarf, and looped it around her neck. "Let's be off then."

* * *

The walk back to Baker Street wasn't half as bad as Molly thought that it would be, sure there was the occasional slip, but Sherlock made to grab her every time, effectively wrapping an arm around her waist for support. Although when it was the other way round, Molly did tell Sherlock that she did try, when he looked up at her from where he had went down on the side of the street.

Molly couldn't help the resulting laugh that emitted at Sherlock's indignant spluttering.

* * *

Molly practically bounded up the stairs once they got in, shedding her damp coat and boots before Heading straight for the bathroom in order to draw up a bath.

Sherlock popped his head through the door while Molly was in the process of stepping into the bath. He walked over to her holding onto her hand for support while she folded her body back into the bath.

Molly smirked as she looked up at him. "Want to join me?"

Sherlock was already pulling the shirt over and up over his head, grinning. "When don't I?"

Making space, molly sat up and allowed Sherlock to settle himself behind her as she piled her hair atop her head.

She leaned back into his chest, his arms closing around her as he nuzzled the side of her cheek as he spoke to her about the case he had just solved. If Sherlock kept on going on like that she was going to fall asleep to the gentle lull of his voice, or maybe that was the desired affect. Because the next thing she knew she was waking up on the sofa in front of the fire, she must have been out for an hour at least, and her hair was more or less dry, she could hear the faint sound of Sherlock playing away on his Violin as she sat up and watched Sherlock composing near the window, it was a beautiful melody, they always were. She walked over to him coming up to wrap her arms around his waist, he stopped altogether, placing his own hands over hers as she hummed into his back. "Thank you, I needed that"

Sherlock smirked. "I guessed. You didn't even stir when I started doing inappropriate things to you in the bath."

Molly guffawed at this muffling her laugh in his back."I thought I was dreaming that!"

Sherlock placed his violin back on the stand and looped his arms around her, a hand rubbing up and down her back as she smiled up at him, mirth still in her eyes. "Understandable, you're pregnant."

Molly patted a hand to his chest. " Yes, I am. But I'm awake now."

And he has been very good to her.

Sherlock arched a brow, and leaned down to kiss her, his hand sifting through her hair. But just as the kiss was about to be deepened, Molly was reminded of her rumbling stomach. Sherlock sighed against her mouth, as she bit her lip.

Sherlock placed a kiss to her forehead. "Dinner?"

Molly unwound herself from her husband and wandered into the kitchen reaching up on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf for some soup. Sherlock hung back as he watched his wife trying aimlessly to reach the tin, at her sigh he walked up behind her placing a hand on the small of her back and effortlessly obtained the can for her. "Mushroom?"

Molly kissed him lightly. "That's the one."

He lit the stove emptying the contents into the pan, as Molly bustled around gathering a bowl and spoon.

It didn't take long after for Molly to finish off her meal, seeing as Sherlock refused the other half of the soup sitting on the hub and attended to one of his many experiments. Molly watched intently as Sherlock filled various beakers, and was relieved to find that when he opened the fridge, that there was no severed head or any other body parts. Molly had drawn that line ages ago. It had been a rare occurrence this week to see Sherlock at home, and Molly was more than thankful that Sherlock had already gone and finished up a case earlier on, meaning she would have him all to herself until Lestrade next called.

Sherlock looked up from what he was doing when he saw Molly stare at him at the corner of his eye. "Problem?"

Molly smiled at the phrase. "Nope, just admiring the view."

Sherlock's mouth upturned slightly as he regarded his wife, pupils dilated. Oh interesting, he was pretty sure that his experiment could wait. He walked over to Molly leaning down to her level placing a lingering kiss to her mouth. Molly pulled away slightly so that there faces were inches apart. "Think I'd appreciate an early night."

Sherlock huffed slightly. "You've just slept."

Molly laughed quietly and leaned in to whisper in Sherlock's ear, as soon as Sherlock caught on Molly was already being carried the rest of the way to their bedroom.


End file.
